Piel morena, piel sincera
by SophieSophie-desu
Summary: La pobreza mancha la piel de algunos desafortunados. Akane es uno de los tantos que se ven afectados por ella. ¿Mala suerte, destino? No era algo que importara, después de todo. Su única tarea y principal meta, era alimentar a los inocentes que habían sido llevados a la misma miseria. Fanfic basado en headcanons principalmente. Leves spoilers de Super Danganronpa 2


**_ solo lo hacía._**

El cielo vestido de estrellas, adornada por una destellante luna, señalaba la llegada de la fría noche. El reloj marca las 9.30 PM. Sabe que ese horario le indica lo que no desea, hombres manchados en impuros deseos, ciegos por las fuerzas del alcohol. Ella solo se prepara, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez. Sabe que opciones alternas no hay, no puede negar los actos que debe realizar, si su meta es alimentar a cinco seres hambrientos, en medio de una triste e inmensa pobreza. Almas inocentes, perjudicadas por la lujuria y la egoísta ambición que recorría a los adultos que los rodeaban.

Camina, decidida, vistiendo el típico vestido fetichista de una simple sierva, manchado por sucios roces de externos. Por dentro, parte de sí misma le ruega que detenga sus pasos, pero sabe que esa no es una posibilidad que pueda seguir. La voz interna que contiene oculta bajo su pecho es tan vacía como la mirada perdida que se destiñe en su rostro.

En la superficie de la piel morena, manos se deslizan manchándola del pecado. Lamento interior, con dolor en el pecho permite la suciedad imborrable que se apega a su desgraciada e injusta existencia.

Tratando de servir las bebidas alcohólicas entre tactos insensatos, infernales para la misma, no detiene a ninguno de los enloquecidos borrachos, porque no es algo que pueda permitirse.

Ya se había impregnado en ella, el aroma a cigarros y alcohol, ese desagradable olor que llena su masa corporal. Pero, aunque lo odiara con su cuerpo y alma, siempre volvía. Una y otra vez, no tenía la capacidad huir de esa detestable sensación de solo ser un simple juego que sería desechado y olvidado unas horas después, usado diariamente por individuos que tarde o temprano, se transformaban en presencia anónima.

Incluso aunque la noche es fría y lóbrega, su cuerpo arde. Arde de dolor, arde en deseos impuros y sin compasión.

Es solo una figura ya desvanecida de las memorias contrarias. Son las 3.30 AM cuando ya todo está listo. Todo está perfectamente limpio, y ha recibido su paga. Era lo mejor que tenía. Unos cuantos hombres le habían dado unas monedas en medio de su locura drogadicta, a cambio de que ella les diera muestras eróticas.

-Buen trabajo.- es lo único que escucha, antes de marcharse del lugar con el dinero que había conseguido, permitiendo que sus fosas nasales escapen del fuerte olor que marcaba la presencia pasada del alcohol.

La tenue y solitaria luz que se asoma por algunas ventanas es lo que le permite desplazarse por las calles sombrías y solitarias, donde la única compañía es el sonido de algunos autos pasar, casi nulos en cantidad.

Akane Owari comenzaba a tomar costumbre de esos actos, pero el dolor seguía haciendo su acto de presencia como el primer día en que esa pesadilla había dado inicio. No tenía sueños, o más bien, se habían desvanecido de su ser. Por más que llorara y sufriera, su destino había sido vilmente definido, tal vez por una fuerza superior, o simple coincidencia y azar. Era inútil soltar lágrimas por un futuro con un solo camino. Un camino que sin piedad alguna, se negaba a cambiar.

Con una gran fatiga, empuja la puerta mientras gira la manilla, adentrándose en su hogar con ojeras vistiendo en la morena superficie debajo de sus pupilas. Lo primero que su vista alcanza a divisar, es a un pequeño desconocido junto a un adulto. Esa escena, de ver cada vez a un tembloroso niño más, lentamente comenzaba a volverse parte de su día a día.

Había pasado por diferentes adultos que, nombrándose a sí mismos como padres, habían destruido lentamente su visión y esperanza del mundo

Fija su grisácea mirada a una hembra rubia, cintura delgada y cigarro entre los labios excesivamente rojos por un notable labial. El crío que traía consigo lucía unas pupilas rojas, como la aparente madre. Con estas, mira a Akane, con unos ojos que ruegan por ayuda, que la conmueven por dentro. Aparta su mirada, dejando escapar un leve gruñido. Le dolía, aunque se hubiera repetido la escena varias veces. Sabía que era incapaz de cambiarlo

Giró el rostro a los 4 pequeños que, acurrucados entre ellos en un colchón sucio y desgastado, dormían tapados con una sábana de estado similar a la superficie donde estaban, pero la tela que los cubría estaba mal acomodada. Decidió acercarse y taparlos de la mejor manera posible, para poder evitar que perdieran el calor corporal.

Eran, en total, 5 críos a los cuales alimentar, sin contar a los mayores. Y a ella misma.

Para su suerte, el hombre que destacaba la lujuria como la mayor parte de los adultos que habían pasado por ese techo, los alimentó decentemente, con algo de carne y arroz, ya que podía notar algunos restos en unos platos reutilizados y poco higiénicos.

Se encuentra con la misma mirada de siempre, comparten el tono que deslumbran sus ojos, pero expresan diferentes sentimientos. Se leen la mirada, del uno al otro, y el desprecio de la morena simplemente le hace sonreír, traduciendo eso como un 'Vete a la mierda'.

Cada uno sigue los deseos del otro. Mientras que Akane se encarga del menor, su padre se va con la rubia al mismo cuarto donde pecados sucedieron, diciéndole mentiras pintadas de halagos. . ¿Cuántos habían caído en lo mismo? Mentiría si dijera que recordaba la cantidad.

Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras ella trataba de limpiar como podía la notable suciedad del rostro del infante. Akane sabe que lo mejor es intentar mejorar el ambiente, así que decide salir con un tema.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunta la hermana mayor.

- Kaiba...

- ¡Kaiba Owari! - interrumpió, una energía bastante repentina había salido en un intento de animarlo.- Eso significa...-Sorprendido, Kaiba se encontró con una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

-¿Qué significa...? - ahora era el menor quien hacía una pregunta, curioso por lo que ella decía.

-Kaiba es… Es…. Uhm… - busco en su mente el significado del nombre, y dio un pequeño brinco cuando recordó- Oh, oh ¡Bebé dragón! Ah, sí. Yo soy Akane Owari, un placer conocerte muchacho. ¡Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigos! - soltó una risa torpe, mientras que extendía la mano a este.

Temerosamente, la mano de un reducido tamaño se acercó a la otra, y la tomó, estrechándola sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendido.

- Oh, ya lo sé. ¡Apuesto a que tienes sueño! ¿No es así, Koiba? – volvió a reír de manera simpática, el otro, perplejo, comenzaba a sentir algo más de ánimo con aquella hiperactividad que mostraba la contraria.

-S-Sí, es cierto…

- ¡Venga, venga! Yo también me muero por descansar un rato, ¡No hay nada mejor que dormir! Oh, excepto la comida, pero tú me entiendes. ¿No?

Le hizo una seña, y se lanzó al colchón vacío que quedaba, dando un pequeño rebote en este mismo, esperando a que su nuevo hermano viniera con ella.

Entendió instantáneamente, y se recostó al lado de la mayor, la observó un rato para darse cuenta que esta ya casi se dormía. Con un leve sentimiento de calidez gracias a ella, sonrió levemente, y acurrucándose con ella, cayó en un profundo sueño simultáneamente con Akane.

No podía engañarse a sí misma. Odiaba esa vida que llevaba, odiaba ser un simple objeto sexual, odiaba tener que trabajar por un salario mínimo mientras que un viejo hombre solo traía más almas inocentes a sufrir.

Pero... No iba a darles el sufrimiento a sus hermanos, porque ella sabe que, si ella no se queda al lado de ellos, nadie más lo hará.

Abre los ojos. Ve al nuevo ya despierto. Los cierra, y los vuelve a abrir. Un poco más allá, los otros 4 miraban un poco decepcionados a su dirección. Los entendía, pero la verdad se sabía. No se podría cambiar, ese sentimiento de miedo a que los recursos se agoten en algún momento.

Se levanta con facilidad, habla en un tono alto.

- ¡Oye, no crean que comerán menos porque hay más bocas que alimentar! ¡Al contrario! ¡Eso significa que la hermana Akane debe esforzarse más y más!

Otra vez, esa sonrisa deslumbrante se ve en ella, enseñando unos blancos dientes.

Levanta un brazo, con el puño hacia arriba, tratando de hacer una pose heroica.

Y con solo esas palabras, y esa expresión en su rostro, una calidez sin comparación entra en los 5 hermanitos menores.

Va rápido a la cocina, comienza a preparar fideos con salsa de tomate. Lo hace a una velocidad increíble, pero la mayoría ya está acostumbrado a esa forma de ser. Excepto el nuevo, claramente.

Termina de cocinar, y los platos se sirven en una mesa, junto a un vaso de agua, a la vez que da un grito anunciando que ya estaba todo listo.

Los adultos no están en casa ahora, por lo que es una comida tranquila. Ella come un poco menos de lo normal, pero no le importa, lo que queda es para los viejos.

Ah, esa casa mal cuidada era lo mejor que tenía. Da una caricia a cada chico mientras es nombrado.

- ¡Kazuhiko es el mayor aquí! Es el 'chico respetuoso'. Luego, le sigue Yuya, y su nombre simboliza... Uhm... ¡Creo que eran muchas noches, no recuerdo cuantas!

-100 noches...- murmura una tímida voz.

-¡Oh, nuestro inteligente Keinichi! Sabe más que todos nosotros, es bastante sabio... - dio un salto en el aire, acercándose a un pequeño que aparentaba tener la misma edad que el chico nuevo.- Y aquí puedes ver, a Kaoto, el honesto, aunque también es muy callado... ¡De seguro que os lleváis bien! Nuestro nuevo hermanito se llama Kaiba, más os vale que se porten bien, o la hermana Akane os tirara los platos en la cara.

El último mencionado se asustó, En un principio, creyendo que la morena hablaba en serio, pero luego notó que era solo una pequeña broma, la cual todos los demás aceptaban con sus risas.

No era la mejor vida, era cierto. Pero... Tal vez, podría disfrutar su nueva compañía. ¿No?

Akane siempre los trataba de manera fraterna, cálida, solo a ellos. Porque ellos no merecían pagar por las ambiciones de un horrible hombre, ni tampoco por la mala suerte que ella vivía. Había otra razón, que incluso ella misma rechazaba, porque no la entendía. Sentía que parte de ella tenía otro impulso que la hacía ser así con sus hermanos, pero ignoraba que era, tampoco era importante descubrirlo.

Ella solo lo hacía, porque sus impulsos lo decían.


End file.
